


Cas on Top of the Tree

by Queen_hatter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_hatter/pseuds/Queen_hatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope yall like it and that it's not to cheesey.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cas on Top of the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall like it and that it's not to cheesey.

It was close to Christmas and Dean wanted to do something for Christmas because they haven’t celebrated since they were kids and Dean wanted to celebrate Christmas together again happily for once. “Cas come here I want to show you something.”  
Cas pooped into the room right after Dean call for him. “What did you want to show me?” He asked.  
“Hey Cas” Sam said when he walked back into the room  
“I wanted to celebrate christmas again. Also we need and an angle to be on top of the tree it’s traditional to put an angel on top of the tree.” Dean said and smirked at him to show that he was joking and not really taking the Cas on top the tree thing seriously. And he stared at him waiting for an answer.  
“Um okay I’m going into the other room now,” Sam said while walking away slowly towards the door because they were doing the eye thing that they do and he felt awkward.  
“Why would I be on top of the tree though and not just go the store and buy one?” Cas asked confusingly.  
“Because I want you to be on top Cas cause your my angel.” Dean said. Cas looked at Dean with a slight blush on his face.  
“Where are all the presents than if I’m going to be on top of the tree I’m going to get a present at the end of all this.” Cas said.  
“Yeah. I have a present for you but I need to wrap. And I hope you have one for me too Cas.” Dean said.

~  
Christmas day

As Dean was waking up he got scared because Cas did the thing where he just stood over me while he sleeps which is kind of creepy. “Cas didn’t I tell you not to do that.”  
“I was watching over you Dean as you already know I don’t need to sleep and I want to open my present so get up and hurry up. Come on Dean.”  
Dean just sighed and went to the bathroom do do what he needed to do. When he walk into the other he saw Sam with food and went to get some before Cas could drag him to the tree.  
“Dean come on I want to open my present come on please.” Dean just looked at Cas while finishing his pancakes. After that he went to get cas his gift and gave it to him. Cas just looked like he was about to burst with excitement. When he opened it it was a bunch of new ties. One was even christmas based. Cas looked over for a minute and gave Dean a box.  
“What is it?” Dean asked  
“You have to open it and see.” Cas said. And as usual Sam just left the room to go eat more food. When Dean opened the box he just wanted to kiss Cas. Cause the box was filled with pies. Apple pie, pumpkin pie, pudin pie, blueberry pie, cherry pie, key lime pie, pecan pie, chicken pot pie, lemon pie, Boston cream pie, and banana creme pie. Dean looked up at Cas adoringly and hugged him exTREMEly tight.  
“Wait Dean I have a present for the moose.” As soon as he said moose Sam walked into the room looking at Cas. When Sam opened his gift it was a pair of antlers that Sam put happily on his head and pranced away into the wild.


End file.
